helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory!
Victory! is the debut single of H.P SUPER IDOLS.. It is set to be released on July 21, 2013. Tracklist Regular Edition #Victory! #To the Future! #Victory! (Instrumental) Limited A #Victory! #Shining Space (Morning Musume) #Victory! Limited B #Victory! #Inazuma Race! (Thunder Race!; Happy Jikan) #Victory! (Instrumental) Limited C #Victory! #Koubou no Gimu (Workshop's Duty; Berryz Koubou) #Victory! (Instrumental) Limited D #Victory! #SASAYAKU (Whisper; C-ute) #Victory! (Instrumental) Limited E #Victory! #Kawaii On'nanoko ga Mondai o Kakaete iru (Cute Girls Have issues; S/mileage) #Victory! (Instrumental) Limited F #Victory! #Double Trouble! (Y.okatta) #Victory! (Instrumental) Limited G #Victory! #Watashi no Miniskirt! (My Miniskirt!; Ka-wa-ii!) #Victory! (Instrumental) Limited H #Victory! #SNAKE EYE (Chisana Hana) #Victory! (Instrumental) Limited I #Victory! #One Shot! (Soloists) #Victory! (instrumental) Single V #Victory! (MV) #Victory! (Morning Musume ver.) #Victory! (Happy Jikan ver.) #Victory! (Berryz Koubou ver.) #Victory! (C-ute ver.) #Victory! (S/mileage ver.) #Victory! (Y.okatta ver.) #Victory! (Ka-wa-ii! ver.) #Victory! (Chisana Hana ver.) #Victory! (Soloist ver.) #Victory! ("Friendship" ver.) #Victory! ("Field" ver.) #Victory! (Dance shot ver.) Featured Members Morning Musume *Michishige Sayumi (Leader) *Muramoto Chie *Murakami Chiyo *Fukumura Mizuki *Ikuta Erina *Sayashi Riho *Suzuki Kanon *Saburo Mami *Iikubo Haruna *Ishida Ayumi *Ono Sayuki *Sato Masaki *Kudo Haruka *Oda Sakura *Eguchi Rin Happy Jikan their group color is Green *Hoi Daiyu (Leader) *Wang Dao Ming *Wu Jiao *Aoi Xiao *Zheng May Ai *Sun Fang *Zheng Mei *Zeng Yun *Joe Song *Hsaoi Zhe *Bui Shun *Peng Shan *Tang Juan *Lin Ju *Lee Mia Berryz Koubou their group color is Blue *Shimizu Saki (Captain) *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako C-ute their group color is Pink *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Muraoka Toshiko Y.okatta their group color is Violet Red *Koyanagi Misa *Matano Maho S/mileage their group color is Silver *Wada Ayaka *Fukuda Kanon *Saito Kotomi *Nakanishi Kana *Takeuchi Akari *Tanaka Rika *Katsuta Rina *Tamura Meimi *Yamamoto Ran Ka-wa-ii! their group color is Light Pink *Koga Hikaru *Ono Usagi *Ogawa Melody *Mahiro Rima *Nao Rika *Taguchi Ayano *Suzuki Hoshi Chisana Hana Their group color is Lavendar *Fukunaka Eri *Arakawa Kame *Bando Kaede *Kin Momoko Soloist their color is Gold *Mitsui Aika *Nakamura Ayame *Saburo Eri *Akiyama Mei *Kawazu Autumn Song Information *Victory! **Arrangement: NICHIDO **Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku **Vocals: ***Main Vocals: Morning Musume, Happy Jikan ***Minor Vocals: C-ute, Berryz Koubou, Ka-wa-ii!, Chisana Hana ***Center Vocals: Y.okatta & Soloists *To the Future! **Arrangement: CHINO **Lyrics and Compisition: Tsunku **Chorus: Akami & Hoi Daiyu **Vocals: ***Michishige Sayumi, Hoi Daiyu, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka, Koyanagi Misa, Koga Hikaru, Fukunaka Eri & Nakamura Ayame (main vocals) ***Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki,Wang Dao Ming, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Matano Maho, Ono Usagi, Arakawa Kame & Saburo Eri (minor vocals) *Shining Space **Arrangement: CHINO **Lyrics and Compisition: Tsunku **Brass Arrangement: Katashi **Chorus: Akami & Iikubo Haruna **Vocals: ***Michishige Sayumi,Oda Sakura & Sato Masaki (main vocals) ***Suzuki Kanon,Iikubo Haruna & Kudo Haruka (center vocals) ***Fukumura Mizuki,Ikuta Erina,Sayashi Riho & Ishida Ayumi (minor vocals) *Inazuma Race! **Arrangement: NICHIDO **Lyrics & Compistion: Akami & Lu Hui **Chinese Monolouge: Sun Fang,Zheng Mei & Bui Shun **Guitar: Suzume **Vocals: ***Hoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming & Sun Fang (main vocals) ***Zeng Yun,Bui Shun & Peng Shan (center vocals) ***Wu Jiao,Aoi Xiao,Zheng May Ai,Zheng Mei,Joe Song,Hsaoi Zhe,Tang Juan,Lin Ju & Lee Mia (minor vocals) *Koubou no Gimu! **Arrangement: Hanada-KUN **Lyrics & Composition: Akami **Monolouge: Shimizu Saki & Natsuyaki Miyabi **Chorus: Hello!Project Kenshuusei **Vocals: ***Shimizu Saki & Natsuyaki Miyabi (main vocals) ***Tokunaga Chinami,Sudo Maasa,Kumai Yurina & Sugaya (center vocals) ***Tsugunaga Momoko (minor vocals) *SASAYAKU **Arrangement: Hanada-KUN **Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Piano: Bundo-Kun **Chorus: C-ute **Vocals: ***Okai Chisato & Hagiwara Mai (main vocals) ***Nakajima Saki (center vocals) ***Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi (minor vocals) *Kawaii On'nanoko ga Mondai o Kakaete iru **Arrangement: CHU.network **Lyrics & Compisition: Akami **Bells: Katashi **Vocals: ***Fukuda Kanon,Saito Kotomi,Nakanishi Kana & Yamamoto Ran (main vocals) ***Wada Ayaka,Takeuchi Akari,Tanaka Rika,Katsuta Rina & Tamura Meimi (minor vocals) *Double Trouble! **Arrangement: CHU.network **Lyrics & Composition: Akami **Electric Guitar: Bundo-Kun **Chorus: Hello!Pro Kenshuusei & Koyanagi Misa **Vocals: ***Koyanagi Misa & Matano Maho (main vocals) *Watashi no Miniskirt! **Arrangement: CHU.network **Lyrics & Composition: Akami **Monolouge: Mahiro Rima **Chorus: Hello!Project DIVAS. **Vocals: ***Ogawa Melody, Mahiro Rima, Taguchi Ayano & Suzuki Hoshi (main vocals) ***Koga Hikaru, Ono Usagi & Nao Rika (minor vocals) *SNAKE EYE **Arrangement: Hanada-KUN **Lyrics & Compisition: Tsunku **Bass Guitar & Drums: Bundo-Kun & Suzume **Chorus: CHU.network **Vocals: ***Furukawa Eri & Kin Momoko (main vocals) ***Arakawa Kame & Bando Kaede (minor vocals) *One Shot! **Arrangement: CHINO **Lyrics & Compisition: Tsunku **Vocals: ***Kawazu Autumn,Nakamura Ayame & Saburo Eri (main vocals) ***Mitsui Aika & Akiyama Mei (minor vocals) Trivia *The style of "Victory!" is very similar to the style of "Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku". *Each group recieves their own version of "Victory!". *The group's solo B-sides are based on the certain group's image.For the Soloists,it was picked at random. *For "To the Future!" the leaders of the Hello!Project groups lead the songs,while the sub-leaders (or members who are the second oldest in their respective groups) serve as minor vocals. Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Happy Jikan Category:Soloists Category:Morning Musume Category:Chisana Hana Category:S/mileage Category:C-ute Category:Berryz Koubou Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Kawazu Autumn Category:Nakamura Ayame Category:Saburo Eri Category:Akiyama Mei Category:Debut Singles Category:2013 Debut Singles Category:Ka-wa-ii!